Son chocolat
by Hinatou-chan
Summary: Rue de Londres, 1939. ça pourrait être ce monde, ou un autre similaire. Une fillette court sans jamais regarder en arrière. Deux âmes se rencontreront, et de cette rencontre naîtra peut-être quelque chose ?
1. Prologue

**Auteur : **Hinatou-chan ! Vous pouvez retrouver mes fics de fma et Naruto sur mon profil J

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Death Note ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne fais pas de profit avec.

**Note : 1- **C'est ma première fic sur Death Note, donc soyez indulgents !

**2- **J'ai longtemps hésité avant de la mettre, et je ne sais pas si je dois faire une suite ou pas… Donnez-moi vos avis, et la majorité l'emportera ! Lol

**3- **C'est un peu court je sais, mais je ne le voyais pas plus long.

**Bonne lecture…**

« Fffffff, ffff…

-Par là, je l'ai aperçue !

-Fffffff, ffff…

-Sale voleuse, tu ne nous échapperas pas !

-Fffffff… »

Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'elle avait été prise en chasse ? Elle ne savait pas, elle ne savait plus. Ses poursuivants -bien que de moins en moins nombreux à tenir son rythme effréné- suivaient toujours, se rapprochaient, même. Et elle sentait leur souffle rauque sur sa nuque dénudée., leurs pas lourds sur le pavé glissant de la ruelle étroite où elle avait eu l'imprudence de s'engager. Décidemment, tout ça allait mal finir. Elle chercha du coin de l'œil une quelconque rue de traverse entre les échoppes sombres et biscornues de le vieille ville, mais aucune issue ne lui sembla possible. Partout les gens se reculaient, verrouillant portes et fenêtres. Personne ici ne souhaitait avoir affaire à la police, et cela, malgré son jeune âge, la gamine le savait parfaitement. Malheureusement, il avait fallu que l'envie prenne le dessus sur la raison, et comme d'habitude elle s'était retrouvée dans la galère. Elle secoua ses cheveux blonds en sifflant entre ses dents.

« Idiote… »

Elle commençait à perdre courage. Elle observa ses petites jambes et les trouva bien courtes comparées aux gros mollets surentraînés de ces saletés de policiers. Désespérée, elle chercha du regard un quelconque secours de la part des habitants. C'est à cet instant qu'elle croisa son regard. De petits yeux noirs l'observaient dans l'ombre, une lueur maligne brillant au fond de la pupille. Une main jaillit et lui attrapa la manche. Voyant dans cette solide petite main son salut, la fillette n'hésita qu'un dixième de secondes avant de plonger la tête la première.

…

Des cris passèrent, puis s'éloignèrent progressivement. Peu à peu, le doux bruit de la rue qui s'active reprit le dessus sur le silence. En soupirant de soulagement, elle se laissa glisser le long du mur suintant d'humidité.

« Merci…, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

-Bwarf. »

Il s'accroupit sur une jambe et sortit un rubis cube de sa poche. Il ne semblait pas trop se soucier de sa présence, et elle en profita pour l'observer un peu mieux. C'était un jeune garçon qui devait avoir à peu près son âge, aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux vifs.

« Euh… tu fous quoi là ?

-ça se voit pas peut-être ?

-Ouais mais… je crois pas que faire un rubis cube en pleine rue soit commun.

-Et bien moi, je le fais.

-Et tu trouves pas ça ennuyant ?

-Si, c'est vraiment trop fa…

-T'y arrives pas c'est ça ? »

Elle pouffa, moqueuse : depuis toute petite, elle savait manier les couleurs de ce cube à la perfection. Elle lui arracha l'objet des mains, fit deux trois tours, puis le tendit entièrement fini avec une expression de fierté sur le visage. Il lui jeta alors un regard bizarre.

« Tu peux me donner ton nom ?

-Mm ? Moi c'est Mello. Et toi ? »

Il resta silencieux un moment, avant de se lever, époussetant son pyjama couleur farine.

« ça te dirait de venir avec moi ?

-Euh… bah d'accord.

-Une chose avant.

-Oui ?

-Tu veux bien m'en donner un bout ? »

Il désigna le petit paquet qu'elle tenait serré dans ses mains avec gourmandise. Elle le souleva au-dessus de sa tête, l'empêchant ainsi d'attraper l'objet convoité.

« Nan ! C'est à moi U.U

-Grmpff… »

Il lui lança un regard noir.

« Bon, tu m'as pas répondu. C'est quoi ton nom ?

-C'est top secret.

-Boh, vas-y dis-le ! »

Il ne répondit pas et se tourna vers l'extrémité de la ruelle.

« Ne restons pas là. Allez, suis-moi. »

Il lui attrapa la main et fila comme une fusée. Mello n'avait jamais vu quelque un courir si vite, sauf elle bien sûr. « Quelle galère ! songea-t-elle, tout ça pour une plaquette de chocolat… »


	2. Chapter 1 : Ses mots

**Auteur : **Hinatou-chan, de retour !

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Death Note ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne fais pas de profit avec…

**Notes : 1- **bon eh bien voilà, après une très longue hésitation, je poste le deuxième chapitre.

**2- **Je pense que vous aurez du mal à vous repérer au début car le ton a légèrement changé mais c'est bien la suite ! Le premier chapitre serait plutôt un prologue et donc on peut dire que c'est le premier chapitre maintenant !

**3- **Je vous préviens, je suis plutôt lente dans la parution des chapitres, mais je ferai mon possible pour que vous n'attendiez pas trop !

**1****er**** Chapitre : Ses mots**

« Je n'ai pas peur des mots. »

Surprise, Mello releva la tête vers le jeune garçon qui avait prononcé cette phrase négligemment. Comme d'habitude, ça semblait n'avoir aucun sens, mais elle le connaissait trop bien pour ne pas savoir qu'autre chose se cachait sous cet assemblage de mots rendus incongrus par la tournure de la phrase. Il avait plongé ses yeux noirs dans les siens et la scrutait comme pour sonder ses pensées. Elle lui rendit son regard avec conviction avant de s'accouder négligemment à la table en bois verni qui dégageait le parfum écœurant de l'opulence.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

Poussant un profond soupir de lassitude, elle contempla l'immense salle où ils se trouvaient depuis une bonne demie heure déjà. De riches ornements déguisaient la pièce dissimulant le sol, les murs, le plafond. Aucune paroi n'était nue, parfois seulement parées de feuilles d'or et parfois tenant en son sein un tableau sans queue ni tête, avec des couleurs criardes et primaires telles l'instinct humain. Décidemment, la richesse avait toujours su faire cet odieux mélange entre luxure, avarice, envie, paresse, gourmandise et orgueil. Six des sept péchés capitaux réunis, cela aurait fait un bien beau tableau.

« Je veux dire par là qu'ils ne me font pas peur, c'est tout. »

De nouveau ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur son interlocuteur. Il ne savait donc pas parler autrement qu'en énigmes ? Le jeune garçon était vraiment incapable d'éclairer de quelque façon que ce soit la pauvre victime avec qui il tentait vainement de communiquer, quelle que soit la personne et quel que soit le contenu. Pour le comprendre on avait guère trouvé mieux que Mello, ce qui n'avait évidemment pas enchanté la jeune fille. Certes pouvait-elle avoir de temps à autre une vraie conversation avec lui, mais ça n'allait jamais bien loin et, de toute façon, elle n'avait absolument aucune envie de faire des efforts. Surtout pas ce soir.

« Qui tu vises en disant ça ?

-…Les gens.

-Ceux dans la salle ? »

Sans se départir de son visage impassible, Near- car c'était ainsi qu'il se nommait- émit un petit soufflement d'air qui aurait pu s'apparenter à un soupir.

« Oui. Eux, ils ont peur de ça. »

Toujours aussi désintéressée, elle fixa pourtant le garçon aux cheveux blanc avec insistance.

« Et pourquoi auraient-ils peur des mots ? »

De nouveau une légère distorsion aérienne naquit sur les lèvres de Near et il sembla à la jeune fille qu'une lumière s'était même éteinte dans l'œil de son étrange coéquipier.

« Mello, je trouve que tu poses des questions vraiment idiotes ces temps-ci.

-C'est quand même pas ma faute si tu sais pas t'exprimer ! »

C'en était trop ! Pour qui se prenait cet avorton à moitié albinos ? Elle n 'avait aucune envie de paraître intelligente ce soir, et elle ne voulait réfléchir ni demain, ni les jours d'après tout comme elle n'avait pas réfléchi hier et tous les jours d'avant. Elle détestait se forcer. Malgré tout, le fait qu'il ait remarqué ce changement dans ses paroles dont elle-même ne s'était pas rendu compte la gêna autant qu'il la toucha -même si elle ne voulait en aucun cas l'admettre. Elle le fusilla du regard.

« On est pas ici pour s'inquiéter sur des bourges qui s'en mettent plein la panse.

-D'abord, ce ne sont pas ce que tu définis par des « bourges », mais des aristocrates. Ensuite, ils ne m'intéressent pas.

-Bon, alors pourquoi tu me fais tout ce cinéma ? »

L'immobilité faciale de son acolyte commençait vraiment à lui porter sur les nerfs -et ce n'était ni la première, ni la dernière fois. Ce dernier orienta son regard sur un groupe de femmes entre vingt et quarante ans qui bavardaient gaiement et bruyamment et en désigna une d'un mouvement de tête à peine perceptible.

« Rose de Duckligam, trente-cinq ans. Seconde épouse de Lord Wallace de Duckligam et mère de Rodney du même nom, onze ans. Femme respectée et influente sur la cour. »

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt avant d'en désigner une deuxième avec nonchalance. Plus jeune et plus jolie que la première, elle semblait s'attacher à afficher un sourire charmant et à rouler des yeux pour faire rire la dénommée Rose.

« Alice de Nightingale, dix-huit ans. Née dans un petit village de la frontière écossaise et abandonnée par ses parents le prince de Galles et mademoiselle Rose Fisher devenue par la suite madame Rose de Duckligam. Elle est également la maîtresse de Lord de Duckligam et attend un enfant de père inconnu. »

Il s'interrompit et fixa la jeune fille en face de lui. C'est bon, elle avait compris ! Posant son regard sur les deux femmes avec cette fois plus de curiosité, elle soupira profondément.

« Et évidemment, aucune d'elles ne sait qu'elles ont un lien…

-Faux. »

Un brin surprise, Mello se retourna vers son partenaire. Si l'une d'elles était au courant, cela voulait dire que…

« C'est là qu'on intervient, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. »

Se relevant subitement, elle plaqua la main contre la table.

« Je vais aux toilettes.

-Ok. »

Il la laissa s'éloigner calmement sans cesser de surveiller du coin de l'œil l'évolution de la discussion. La dénommée Alice continuait son petit manège avec application. À quelques mètres de là, Mello s'engouffra dans un long couloir qui sentait la cire et la peinture fraiche ainsi qu'une autre odeur qu'elle ne parvint pas à reconnaître. Avec une froideur calculée, elle s'adressa à un valet qui passait par là.

« Apportez un verre de champagne à monsieur Near de la Wammy's. Ah, et donnez-lui ça aussi. »

Avec un grand sourire hypocrite, elle tendit une petite enveloppe cartonnée au bonhomme en queue de pie. Celui-ci, croyant certainement à une lettre d'amour, ne posa pas la moindre question et s'éloigna en prenant un air distingué, la lettre et la coupe sur son plateau d'argent. Après un bref instant de réflexion, la jeune fille s'enfonça dans les dédales du palais royal avec conviction.

…

Le jardin du palais de la reine était immensément riche. Accoudé au balcon, un jeune homme aux cheveux curieusement blancs fixait une fine cascade d'eau qui se faufilait entre les bruyères et ricochait sur les galets pour former un petit étang où nageaient paisiblement de gros poissons rouges qui avaient tout l'air de carpes koi japonaises. Il entendit soudain des pas derrière lui. En se retournant, il aperçut une femme vêtue d'une robe bouffante et d'un corset laissant apercevoir sa poitrine imposante. S'apercevant qu'il la regardait, elle lui sourit et s'inclina.

« Bonjour, monsieur le comte de la Wammy's. Je m'appelle Alice de Nightingale. »

Il ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de la fixer avec insistance. Légèrement vexée, elle secoua ses cheveux dorés et vint se poster près de la rambarde.

« Je… vous savez, vous êtes très connu de la haute société. J'ai beaucoup d'admiration pour votre travail !

-Quel travail ? »

Surprise, elle redressa un sourcil impeccablement épilé. Elle le considéra pensivement : était-ce cela, un génie ? S'appliquant à prendre un air de femme superficielle, elle rit avec force.

« Mais voyons monsieur ! Vous êtes, pour nous tous, un enquêteur de génie !

-Tous les élèves sortant de la Wammy's house sont réputés pour être des « génies » au sens où vous l'entendez.

-Euh, vous croyez ? Mais vous alors, vous l'êtes encore plus, non ? Sinon les autres, on en entendrait parler aussi, hihi.

-Vous vous trompez. »

Il quitta l'obscurité de la nuit pour regagner la salle des fêtes. Au moment de pénétrer dans la hall, il se retourna vers la jeune femme et la fixa des ses petits yeux noirs.

« Un vrai génie ne laisse jamais personne deviner qu'il l'est. »

Saisissant une enveloppe que lui tendait un des serveurs, il l'ouvrit et lu à haute voix.

« Mademoiselle Alice de Nightingale, un mandat d'arrêt de sa Majesté a été décrété pour tentative d'assassinat de madame votre mère, Rose de Duckligam.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est ridicule, je n'ai assassiné pers… »

Le jeune homme saisit le verre posé sur le plateau et le leva bien haut.

« Voici le verre que vous avez donné à madame de Duckligam. Voulez-vous y goûter ? »

Le regard affolé de la femme fondit comme neige au soleil pour laisser la place à des yeux plus noirs que du charbon.

« Je n'ai pas de mère. Ne redite plus jamais une chose pareille. »

Sur ces mots, elle sortit un petit revolver de sa poche et le braqua sur la foule. Les yeux injectés de sang, elle hurla.

« Laissez-moi passer ! Vous m'entendez ?! Sinon je la tue pour de vrai ! De toute façon, les femmes qui abandonnent leur enfant ne méritent pas de vivre ! »

Near s'écarta avec calme et la laissa courir vers la sortie, vers ce couloir si interminable qu'avait emprunté sa coéquipière quelques instants plus tôt. Lorsqu'elle parvint à la porte, Mello l'attendait, les yeux brillants et la bouche figée en un sourire froid.

« Hé ! Où vous croyez partir, mademoiselle de Nightingale ? »

Celle-ci évita la jeune femme blonde et pénétra dans le couloir. Seulement, une horde de policiers à l'affût se tenait prêt. Les cheveux décoiffés et le teint haletant, Alice tendit son revolver vers le plafond, un sourire fou plaqué sur les lèvres. Soudain le bruit du coup retentit suivi presque aussitôt d'une autre détonation plus forte. Mello comprit alors l'odeur qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à identifier plus tôt.

« Oh c'est pas vrai… Near ! Le couloir est truffé d'explosifs ! »

La petite tête blanche était déjà en train de faire sortir les gens par le jardin. Ils se dévisagèrent un instant avant d'hocher la tête en cœur. La jeune femme blonde déchira le bas de sa robe sous le regard horrifié de la haute société et se précipita dans le corridor. Near se plaça au centre de la salle et prit la parole avec une voix si glacée qu'elle en faisait oublier le feu qui commençait à manger les rideaux.

« Tout le monde vers le jardin. Maintenant. »

Chacun obéit, désireux de sauver sa personne. Seule restait la rose de Duckligam. Les yeux embués de larmes, elle s'approcha de Near.

« C'est vrai ? C… c'était ma fille ? »

La femme rencontra de grands yeux noirs. Un long silence suivit ses paroles jusqu'à ce qu'une énième détonation ne retentisse.

« Vous devriez quitter la salle. Votre famille va s'inquiéter.

-Je… oui. »

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie dans un froissement de tissus, l'allure gracile et digne, si bien qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle était redevenue la jeune fille qu'elle avait été. Un toussotement attira l'attention de Near. Mello sortait des flammes, la robe noircie et les mains ensanglantées. En apercevant son Co-équipier, elle émit un petit rire amer.

« Pff… ce n'était plus qu'un cadavre, j'ai pas réussi à la sortir de là. »

Sans dire un mot, il s'éloignèrent de la salle et se mélangèrent à la foule pour disparaître dans la nuit.

…

« Incident lors d'une fête de sa majesté la reine ! Une jeune fille du peuple qui incendie le palais pour une sombre histoire de vengeance !

-Passe-moi un exemplaire petit.

-Oui m'dame ! Ça fera cinquante cents. »

Personne ne prêta attention à la jeune fille vêtue d'une simple robe de toile grossière qui achetait la gazette du dimanche. Une fois le gamin reparti brailler les nouvelles du jour, celle-ci s'enfonça dans une ruelle attenante pour disparaître derrière la grille d'un imposant bâtiment gris. Une fois quelques portes passées, elle pénétra dans un élégant salon aux tons bleutés où se tenait assis son éternel acolyte, une tasse de thé à la main. Elle laissa tomber le journal sur la table.

« Tiens, regarde ce que les bas-fonds disent sur la petite fête d'hier ! »

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil avant d'avaler une gorgée de thé.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi s'énerver. C'est comme d'habitude. »

Mello en resta bouche bée. Son co-équipier avait aligné deux phrases !

« J'en ai rien à faire. Ils pourraient au moins avoir un peu de considération pour cette pauvre fille ! »

Elle rencontra les yeux perçants de Near.

« Chocolato ? »

Haussant les épaules en signe de désinvolture, elle évita son regard. Ce nom la mettait mal à l'aise.

« Comment veux tu que je le sache ? À moins d'arriver à faire parler son cadavre, on va avoir du mal à savoir si elle s'est procurée son matériel par eux. »

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de finir sa tasse de thé avec application. Elle comprit qu'il réfléchissait et décida de le laisser tranquille. Mieux valait ne pas déranger un génie en méditation. Déjà pas mal énervée alors qu'il n'était que dix heures du matin, elle entreprit d'aller faire un brin de toilette dans la salle de bain commune. Après s'être débarbouillée et vêtue d'un simple pantalon de toile et d'une chemise en flanelle, elle gagna la terrasse et s'assit en attendant le déjeuner avec une dizaine de rubis cube. C'était sa façon à elle de se détendre. Quelques rubis cubes plus tard -c'est-à-dire environ une minute- Near apparut sur le pas de la porte, pied nu.

« Tu as du nouveau ? ronchonna-t-elle en attaquant son dernier instrument de relaxation.

-Nous allons voir la reine.

-Quoi ? Mais on a pas encore mangé ! »

Sans l'écouter, il rentra. En soupirant d'un air exaspéré, elle jeta son carton de cubes parfaitement terminés et se leva pour gagner le vestibule. Le jeune homme l'attendait déjà complètement prêt, une veste rouge vif sous le bras et chaussé de mocassin de cuir assorti. Sans lui jeter un regard, il ouvrit la grande porte et fit un signe au cocher. Fortement agacée, Mello n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'ils étaient déjà devant le palais royal.

« En vous remerciant. »

Near régla la note pendant qu'elle s'adressait aux gardes.

« Nous sommes attendus il me semble, par sa Majesté.

-Déclinez votre identité ?

-Nous sommes les enquêteurs de la Wammy's. »

La porte royale s'entrouvrit et ils disparurent. Le jeune fille trainassait derrière, observant la décoration des couloirs de « sa Majesté ». Toujours aussi chargé, ce qui acheva de la mettre en rogne.

« Mello, arrête de faire cette tête où la reine arrêtera de demander nos services. »

Elle en lâcha le sandwich qu'elle avait attrapé à la hâte en partant. Il s'inquiétait encore pour elle ! Décidemment, quelque chose ne tournait plus rond depuis quelques temps. En réalité, depuis que cette organisation, Chocolato, avait fait son entrée dans leur vie. Signant tous ses forfaits d'une plaquette de chocolat, met rare et délicieusement bon, on aurait presque dit qu'ils le faisaient exprès. Car la jeune enquêteuse raffolait absolument de cette sucrerie et c'était d'ailleurs de qui l'avait fait rencontrer Near, puis la Wammy's par la même occasion. Elle n'avait jamais eu de parents, se rappelant vaguement un frère mais disparu depuis si longtemps qu'elle ne savait même plus son nom. La Wammy's house était devenue sa famille et sa maison et, même si elle ne le reconnaitrait jamais, elle était terriblement reconnaissante à son acolyte si énervant. C'était cela qui l'avait décidée à faire équipe avec ce génie idiot. Ramassant sa nourriture, elle la rangea dans sa sacoche et reprit la route en ignorant la remarque du garçon.

« Bon, elle est encore loin cette Majesté ? »

Le garde s'offusqua mais leur désigna la bonne porte. Ils pénétrèrent dans une immense salle qui semblait être la salle du trône, encore bien plus dorée que le reste du palais. La reine se trouvait sur un siège recouvert d'or au bout d'un long tapis carmin -aussi rouge que les chaussures et la veste de Near. Celui-ci s'avança sans se préoccuper des nobles rassemblés tout autour de la pièce et qui ne le quittaient pas du regard -un regard acéré et avide. Il ne s'inclina même pas devant le chef de l'Angleterre.

« Vous nous avez appelés, madame ? »

Partout Mello pouvait entendre des murmures offusqués mais la reine n'en fit cure et sourit à cette insolence qui montrait que le jeune homme la traitait comme n'importe quel client.

« Oui. Le problème d'hier est déjà dans tous les bas quartiers, il est impératif que cela ne recommence plus. Un tel incident ne doit jamais se reproduire.

-Où voulez-vous en venir ? interrogea la jeune fille. »

Le regard de la reine se fit plus dur et plus soucieux malgré le sourire qui décorait ses lèvres rendues charnues par le rouge à lèvres.

« Vous n'avez pas encore mangé n'est-ce pas ? Venez déjeuner avec moi. »

Cette invitation sonnait comme un ordre. Elle se leva sous les regards de l'assistance sidérée. Inviter le petit peuple, même aussi cultivé et intelligent à sa table, c'était une honte ! Sans se départir de sa prestance, elle poussa elle-même la porte menant à la salle à manger. Ils s'installèrent autour de la lourde table de bois verni qui parcourait la salle. Les sièges garnis de coussins en velours brillait à la lueur du soleil qui passait au travers des centaines de fenêtres victoriennes. La reine ne semblait pas pressée de parler. Ce ne fut que lorsque les domestiques se furent retirés après avoir amené le plat principal qu'elle se décida à engager la conversation.

« Bien, nous sommes seuls à présent, nous pouvons discutailler plus tranquillement.

-Oui, approuva Near.

-Je me dois avant tout de mentionner un fait important : j'ai obtenu la preuve que l'organisation qui fait tant de mal à mon peuple est à l'origine de la tragédie d'hier. »

Sa majesté avait baissé la voix, comme par peur d'être entendue. Le sang de Mello ne fit qu'un tour.

« Chocolato ?! Parlez, quelle est-elle ?

-Mademoiselle, un peu de tenue je vous prie, vous êtes ici chez moi en plus d'être chez la reine d'Angleterre !

-Hm… excusez-moi…, grommela-t-elle, mais l'information que vous détenez est terriblement importante. Nous poursuivons… aïe ! »

Cette fois, ce fut Near qui l'interrompit en lui donnant un coup dans le genou.

« Poursuivez.

-Vous devez déjà connaître la triste vérité, cette jeune femme a été jetée dans une fosse commune. L'enterrement eût été trop doux pour elle, elle devait être condamnée à l'errance sur terre. Seulement, j'ai reçu en début de matinée un colis contenant une urne portant l'inscription « Alice de Nightingale, 1912-1939, fille rejetée et regrettée ». À ses côtés se tenait une plaquette de chocolat entourée de papiers sur lequel il était écrit « Chocolato », comme vous l'avez mentionné tout à l'heure. J'ai bien peur que… cette organisation… n'en ait après la couronne d'Angleterre. »

Un long silence suivit la déclaration.


	3. Chapter 2 : Son chat

**Auteur : **La très en retard Hinatou-chan…

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Death Note, à savoir pour le moment Near, Mello et Watari, ne m'appartiennent aucunement. La reine d'Angleterre dont je parle, à savoir Elizabeth II, a réellement existé, de même que Winston Chruchill et « La souricière » d'Agatha Christie mais vous vous en doutez. West End est également bel et bien un quartier de Londres. Voilà pour les infos !

**Notes : **J'adore le titre que j'ai mis à ce chapitre x) je sais c'est idiot mais il fallait que je le dise ! Si, je vous jure, il y a un rapport… Bref, je m'excuse pour l'énorme retard et j'espère que vous me pardonnerez… je promets que la suite ne devrait pas excéder un mois de délai. Un mois ! Ben ouais… j'ai une autre fic à terminer avant dont il me reste deux chapitres, alors je vous prierai d'attendre un tout petit peu ? Onegai shimaaasu ! w

**Chapitre 2 : Son chat**

Mello n'en revenait pas. La couronne d'Angleterre ? Elle n'avait même pas imaginé une seule seconde que cela put en effet être le cas. Elle se tourna vers Near, cherchant une quelconque véracité dans le visage impassible qu'il arborait, et s'aperçut alors que quelque chose avait changé dans son expression. Oh, trois fois rien, seulement ça ne ressemblait pas à l'allure normale de l'acolyte. Tout autre qu'elle ne l'aurait sûrement pas remarqué, excepté peut-être Watari. La reine quant à elle regardait les deux détectives avec gravité.

« Ce que je vous demande est d'un intérêt national et est classé secret d'état. J'ai mis les meilleurs enquêteurs sur cette affaire mais sans vous, mon équipe est incomplète. Je requiers vos compétences au nom de mon titre de Majesté. Je ne l'ai que depuis peu puisque mon père, George VI, nous a quitté il y a un peu plus de six mois, et je compte bien le conserver. »

Near ne se décidait toujours pas à parler. Énervée et excitée, Mello aurait aimé donner à la reine leur assentiment mais elle savait bien que seul le « grand » génie était habilité à le faire. Elle pesta : depuis le temps qu'elle travaillait avec lui ! La reine fixait elle aussi le jeune homme avec une insistance non dissimulée. Seul l'intéressé semblait ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Au bout de quelques minutes qui parurent interminables aux deux femmes, il finit par poser une main sur la table et se lever calmement. Semblant enfin remarquer qu'on l'observait, il fit signe à son équipière de le suivre.

« Chocolatto est notre affaire. N'interférez pas. »

Sur ces mots, il laissa sa majesté seule dans la grande salle, éberluée par tant d'effronterie. C'était donc ainsi qu'était le fameux comte de la Whammy's… elle se mit à rire. Décidemment, avec un être pareil, il n'y avait pas de doutes que les malfaiteurs seraient coincés ; Sherlock Holmes était de retour.

…

Il était environ huit heures du soir et deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'entretien royal. Near n'avait plus reparlé de cet évènement et s'était enfermé dans son bureau. Mello soupira pour la énième fois depuis qu'elle avait rencontré cet imbécile d'albinos. Pourtant, en repensant à la scène avec sa Majesté, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Après tout, même s'il lui était difficile de l'avouer, il l'avait sortie de la misère et lui avait donné un toit. Les yeux dans le vague, elle fixait un point quelconque dans ce paysage fané de fin d'été. Le soleil rougeoyant à l'horizon fixait des reflets dorés aux arbres du jardin et colorait la mare centrale de vaguelettes orangées et violacées. Tout respirait le calme et l'apaisement. Qui vint troubler ce paysage ? Un chat. La jeune fille sursauta lorsqu'elle vit surgir des profondeurs du terrain une petite boule de poils aussi blanche que la neige et le regarda approcher. Lorsque l'être s'aperçut qu'on l'observait, il s'arrêta au milieu de la cour, sa fourrure éclatante sur l'herbe sèche et ses grands yeux marrons fixant la jeune fille avec une expression indéfinissable. Homme et bête, jeune fille et chat, restèrent ainsi à se confronter du regard sans plus bouger. Au bout d'un quart d'heure de contemplation, le chat s'en repartit par là où il était venu. Qu'était-il venu chercher ? Que signifiait-il ? Mello n'aurait su le dire mais il lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un. Soudain agacée par l'atmosphère trop apaisante à son goût, elle quitta la terrasse pour regagner la demeure. Elle en avait plus qu'assez de rester ici à se tourner les pouces. Si Near ne se décidait pas à bouger, c'était son problème. Elle avait plus qu'envie d'une enquête à se mettre sous la dent. Elle se dirigea avec empressement jusqu'au bureau de Watari où elle pénétra sans frapper.

« Watari ! J'en ai marre, je veux avoir du boulot, compris ?

-Très bien.

-Et j'en veux maintenant, c'est clair ?

-Je t'ai dit oui.

-Et… quoi ? »

Elle n'en crut pas ses oreilles; elle n'avait même pas eu besoin d'insister ! Tout le monde avait donc attrapé le mal de Near ? Ne pouvant contrôler sa joie, elle demanda directement à Watari le sujet de son enquête. Il lui tendit un papier et la laissa filer. Trop heureuse, elle fonça jusqu'au bureau de son collègue dont elle entrouvrit la porte et lança :

« J'ai une enquête, moi ! Ennuie toi bien tout seul, mon vieux ! »

Puis elle referma la porte et s'en retourna sur la terrasse. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau pour laisser passer un jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs qui se dirigea vers le bureau de Watari. Il apparut dans un pyjama blanc légèrement trop grand au seuil de la pièce et considéra le vieil homme avec une expression indéchiffrable.

« Watari.

-Qu'y a-t-il Near ?

-Pourquoi lui avoir donné une enquête ? »

Le directeur de la Whammy's house remit ses lunettes sur son nez et adressa un clin d'œil à son protégé.

« Elle a besoin de se changer les idées. Si ça avait continué, elle aurait fini par venir t'embêter ! »

Le petit enquêteur ne dit rien et s'apprêta à passer la porte lorsque Watari rajouta, avec une pointe d'humour dans la voix.

« Et puis, il faut bien payer le loyer… »

Le garçon quitta la pièce sans faire de remarques. Il se dirigea vers le vestibule, mit un long manteau noir et attrapa des bottes de la même couleur corbeau. Après s'être assuré que personne ne se trouvait dans le couloir et donc ne l'avait vu ou entendu, il sortit dans la rue, non sans oublier son béret. Quelqu'un qui passait par là aurait pu apercevoir une silhouette emmitouflée dans des vêtements trop grands s'enfoncer dans les ruelles peu sûres de Londres avec une démarche rapide, être fantomatique et suspect.

Pendant que cet étrange personnage parcourait les rues de la capitale du Royaume-Uni, Mello avait pris connaissance du cas. _Son_ cas. Une vulgaire histoire d'adultère qui allait se régler en deux temps trois mouvements mais c'était déjà mieux que rien. Elle se releva avec souplesse et se dirigea vers le téléphone.

« Niiiiiiiip… Niiiiip… »

La sonnerie retentit avec sa précision de machine. Au bout de quelques secondes, une voix de femme se fit entendre.

« Mary Odiart. À qui ai-je le plaisir ?

-Bonjour, je suis du bureau de détective de la Whammy's… »

Un bruit se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil. Visiblement, le femme cherchait à ne pas être entendue.

« Oui euh… je… je soupçonne mon mari d'avoir peut-être une li-liaison.

-Oui c'est ce que j'avais compris. Seulement que voulez-vous faire ?

-J'aimerais euh… le vérifier, pour être sûre. Et puis si c'est vrai, je… »

Des sanglots résonnèrent à l'oreille de Mello.

« Vous comprenez, je n'ai pas une vie facile… j'ai été mariée de force et… si je peux me libérer, je…

-Ouais… »

Une voix bourrue se fit entendre dans le lointain. Le mari venait visiblement de rentrer car la femme parla rapidement.

« Demain, il dit qu'il va assister à une représentation de « La souricière », d'Agatha Christie, avec un ami. Je vous en prie, c'est au West end… vous avez la photographie de mon mari et… »

Clic. Le téléphone s'était arrêté de transmettre. Mello reposa le combiné avec ennui. Les sentiments de cette femme, elle ne les comprenait tout simplement pas. Pourquoi s'apitoyer sur son sort, pourquoi pleurer ? Elle aurait dû être remplie d'espoir quant à la possibilité de l'infidélité de son mari mais elle semblait plus terrifiée qu'autre chose. Elle soupira longuement avant de reprendre le dossier. Une photographie dépassait en effet de la pochette. Elle dévoilait un homme gras et chauve en costume impeccable qui regardait l'objectif avec malice. Rien de bien particulier, sinon que le costard semblait tout droit sorti du placard d'un ancêtre quelconque et que le sourire était tordu. « La souricière », avait-elle dit ? Cette pièce, en cette année de 1952, rencontrait un succès certain. Ni elle ni Near n'étaient encore allé voir de quoi elle retournait. C'était justement l'occasion. Après avoir bien relu le dossier et préparé sa filature, elle se décida à aller voir Near. En tout, elle n'avait pas mis plus d'une heure. Elle jeta un œil sur la pendule du couloir qui indiquait vingt et une heures pile avant de pénétrer dans le bureau de son acolyte, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, sans frapper. Il se trouvait assis dans son fauteuil, les joues légèrement plus rouges que d'habitude, mais la jeune fille pensa à un effet de lumière.

« Salut.

-Salut. »

Elle s'approcha de lui et prit une petite moue.

« Ne crois surtout pas à quelque chose de sympa, mais… »

Elle tendit violemment les deux tickets de théâtre au garçon, le teint rose.

« Je dois aller voir « La Souricière » pour surveiller mon homme demain. Ils vont trouver ça bizarre si jamais je suis seule… c'est chiant mais c'est comme ça quand on est une femme. Ça m'énerve ! »

L'albinos ne répondit rien mais attrapa un des billets. L'heure indiquée se trouvait être dix-neuf heures. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, elle était déjà partie. Un sourire sembla alors s'ébaucher sur le visage du jeune homme, tout doucement, comme un bouton de fleur qui s'ouvre avec timidité, peu pressé et en même temps impatient de pouvoir apercevoir le soleil. Seulement, les seuls témoins étaient les quatre murs qui l'entouraient.

…

Dix-huit heures trente, West End, le rendez-vous des londoniens amateurs de théâtre. Une jeune fille joliment endimanchée dans une robe de velours rouge à volants était accompagnée d'un garçon du même âge qui aurait pu passer pour une personne âgée avec ses cheveux blancs mais dont la stature et les vêtements trop grands soulignaient sa jeunesse. Certaines personnes se risquaient à penser qu'ils auraient pu former un beau couple. Un peu plus loin sur la gauche, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, potelé et peu fourni au niveau des cheveux donnait le bras à une femme portant une robe qui moulait la moindre parcelle de son corps et secouait sa chevelure rousse en arrière pour rire à gorge déployée. Tout son comportement la rendait ainsi peu décente et quelques personnes s'insurgèrent à leur passage. Ils s'engouffrèrent avec hâte dans un théâtre proche, bientôt suivis des deux jeunes gens aperçus plus tôt. À l'intérieur, un petit salon accueillait les spectateurs. Near et Mello tendirent leurs billets à la charmante hôtesse qui arborait des boucles d'un châtain doré terriblement élégant. Elle les remercia d'un geste de la tête et leur rendit les bouts de papier pour les entraîner sur un des balcons.

« Je vous souhaite une bonne représentation ! »

Lorsque la femme eut quitté leur espace, Mello s'empressa de pencher la tête pour tenter d'apercevoir le bonhomme. Near l'attrapa alors par la taille et la tira en arrière.

« Eh, dis donc ! pesta-t-elle, surprise.

-Idiote. Tu veux qu'on te remarque ? Tu n'as aucune discrétion. » se contenta de déclarer son acolyte d'un ton détaché.

Rageant intérieurement, la jeune fille se laissa tomber sur un des deux fauteuils et scruta les différents rangs pour apercevoir au bout de quelques minutes de recherche une tête rousse que sa propriétaire secouait dans tous les sens. Elle poussa un petit cri de victoire avant de tirer Near par la veste pour lui montrer sa découverte.

« On a une belle vue d'ici ! On les intercepte à la sortie, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

-J'en dis que c'est ton enquête. »

La blondinette piqua un fard à l'entente de sa réponse. Evidemment que c'était son enquête, il n'avait pas à interférer ! Elle avait vraiment trop l'habitude de travailler avec lui et était vraiment idiote de lui avoir posé la question. Ravalant sa fierté, elle se contenta de fixer la scène où les rideaux commençaient à se lever. Durant tout le temps de la pièce, elle fut absorbée dans l'histoire et ce ne fut qu'à la fin, lors du tombé de rideau, qu'elle repensa à son enquête.

« Bordel, il est passé où ? »

L'apercevant en train de quitter rapidement les lieux avec la rousse, elle sauta de son siège et courut vers la sortie. Une fois dans la rue, elle entreprit d'attraper son appareil photo dans son sac lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne l'avait plus.

« Mon sac… !

-C'est ça que tu cherches ? »

Surprise, la jeune fille se retourna pour apercevoir son compagnon, un sac écarlate à la main.

« Il est pourtant suffisamment voyant pour qu'on ne l'oublie pas…

-T'es là toi ? »

Mello renifla de dédain avant d'attraper l'appareil. Le fuyard, si pressé tout à l'heure, marchait à présent à la lenteur d'un escargot, soutenant sa compagne un peu trop au goût de Near, qui choppa les volants de Mello.

« Eh…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?

-Ça ne te rappelle rien ? »

Rassemblant son attention sur l'homme, son visage finit par s'éclairer.

« _Le Times_, la semaine dernière ! En première page, les meurtres de femmes de West End. C'est grâce à ça que j'ai pu avoir les places si tard ! »

-Oui. On a retrouvé des traces de drogues dans leur organisme et on a abusé d'elles… mais il y a autre chose.

-On verra ça plus tard. »

N'écoutant déjà plus, Mello se mit à courir le long de l'avenue.

« Ne bougez plus ! Vous êtes en état d'arrestation ! »

Surpris, l'homme se retourna et lâcha la femme qui s'écroula dans l'allée comme un poids mort.

« Mais… qui êtes-vous ?

-Je suis détective à la Whammy's house et vous, vous êtes le meurtrier de trois femmes, un mari infidèle et vous vous apprêtiez à aggraver votre cas ! »

En voyant ce petit bout de fille s'agiter ainsi face à lui, le bonhomme partit dans un rire tonitruant.

« Ne me fais pas rire, gamine ! Qu'est-ce que tu peux faire contre moi, hein ? Même un policier ne pourrait rien contre moi puisque, je vais t'en apprendre une bonne la morveuse, j'ai tout Chocolatto derrière moi ! Mais tu ne sais sans doute même pas ce que c'est, hahaha… »

Une détonation eut fait moins de bruit dans le cerveau de Mello. Cette organisation était donc derrière cet homme abject ? Ne contenant plus sa colère, elle plaça un coup de pieds monumental entre les deux jambes du meurtrier, qui hurla de douleur. Avant même qu'il ait pu esquisser un mouvement de recul, elle l'avait plaqué à terre avec violence, l'assommant par la même occasion.

« Ainsi donc Chocolatto se fout de notre gueule ? »

Surpris par l'abondance de vulgarité dans les paroles de la jeune fille, le bonhomme roula des yeux affolés sur les alentours.

« Tu veux crier à l'aide, mon coco ? Si c'est pas drôle, ça ! Un meurtrier qui appelle au secours !

-… Mello, ça suffit. »

Le blondinette tourna ses yeux noirs vers son coéquipier. Celui-ci s'agenouilla près de l'homme et déclara avec flegme.

« J'ai appelé la Scotland Yard. Ils vont s'occuper de toi bien comme il faut. Ils ont une salle de torture vraiment sympathiques. Par exemple, leurs chauffeurs ont une technique absolument incroyable lorsqu'ils te brûlent les pieds.

-Des ch-chauffeurs ? Mais c'est interdit ! »

L'homme avait étrangement pâli.

« Officiellement bien sûr, ils _n'existent pas_. Dans ce cas-là, je ne suis pas sûr que Scotland Yard aurait d'aussi bon résultats…

-Assez ! Assez ! Pitié, je vais tout vous dire mais épargnez moi ça !

-… Ça dépendra de vos informations. »

Ce disant, le détective aux cheveux blancs se mordit un ongle avec désinvolture tandis que sa victime à côté de lui perdait de plus en plus contenance.

« Ch… chocolatto m'a engagé il y a un mois pour ce boulot. Ils savaient que j'avais besoin d'argent et que j'aimais bien les jolies femmes alors…

-Ils vous ont demandé de supprimer Lady Emira, adoratrice de pièces de théâtre et éminente conseillère de la Reine, d'ailleurs un peu trop intelligente du coup… une menace.

-Oui !

-Et Mrs Jane Dacotta, une vieille fille habituée de la cour qui était une de leurs espions infiltrés et que la culpabilité a rendu folle…

-OUI ! C'est ça, c'est absolument ça !

-Et pour Miss Kathleen Macqwinny ?

-Elle a poussé au meurtre Alice de Nightingale et Chocolatto supprime toujours tous les témoins.

-Bien ! »

Semblant avoir entendu tout ce qu'il avait à entendre, il se releva prestement au son des sirènes de police. À ce bruit, le bonhomme s'agita dans tous les sens.

« Vous m'aviez promis ! Promis de m'épargner ! »

Near s'étira longuement, prenant tout son temps pour répondre.

« Je ne vous ai rien promis du tout. De plus… »

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, jeta un coup d'œil à sa coéquipière puis se pencha à l'oreille de l'homme.

« Vous l'avez vous-même dit, Chocolatto ne tolère aucun témoin… pas même vous. »

À ces mots, le visage du meurtrier devint encore plus blanc qu'il ne l'était déjà et plus un son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il était devenu aussi muet qu'une tombe -il avait d'ailleurs déjà un pied dedans.

« Rentrons, Mello. Ils vont s'occuper de la fille.

-… j'arrive. »

Hésitante, elle rejoignit son acolyte.

« Qui était cette fille vulgaire ?

-Notre voisine, lady Mary Soames, de nom de jeune fille Churchill.

-Heiiin ? La fille de Winston ?

-Churchill oui. C'est la cadette de la famille. Il me semble qu'elle travaille à l'Auxiliary Territorial Service en ce moment… ah, et elle a un chat. »

Agacée par l'idiotie apparente de son collègue, Mello soupira bruyamment. Un chat ? Quel intérêt pouvait-il y avoir à savoir ça ? … un chat ? La jeune fille s'arrêta soudain, laissant son compagnon prendre de l'avance. Ce n'était tout de même pas. Le garçon se retourna vers elle et plongea ses yeux noirs dans les siens en signe d'interrogation. Des cheveux blancs… des yeux noirs… elle ricana.

« Dis-moi, ton chat là… ce ne serait pas un boule de poils toute blanche et carrément inexpressive ?

-Hein ? Tu l'as déjà vu ? »

Se retenant d'éclater de rire, elle dépassa son acolyte désabusé en feignant de prendre un air mystérieux.

« Ça se pourrait bien… je parie que vous vous entendez bien ! »

Sur ces mots bien sentis, elle laissa le jeune homme mariner cette information, un grand sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres. Elle se promit de guetter la prochaine apparition de ce chat et de le coller à côté de son double humain, histoire de faire une jolie photo à publier dans la presse.

« Le chat du comte de la Whammy's, clone du fameux détective ? »

…

Fin ! J'espère que ça vous a plu =) La suite viendra, c'est promis ! Dès que je le pourrais…

_Reviews please ?_


	4. Chapter 3 : Sa fête

**Auteur : **ça, ça ne change pas, c'est toujours Hinatou-chan !

**Disclaimer : **Mello, Near et deux autres des personnages que vous verrez dans ce chapitre appartiennent à Tsugumi Ôba et ont l'apparence que leur a donné Takeshi Obata bien sûr x) L'OTAN non plus n'est pas de ma création, pas plus que l'hôtel et la salle des fêtes que vous verrez dans ce chapitre ;)

**Notes : 1**. L'hôtel Ritz existe bel et bien place Vendôme, pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, dans le 1er arrondissement. =)

**2. **Mello est bien évidemment toujours une fille x) et ce chapitre est plus long que d'habitude ! =D

**3. **Parce que jamais deux sans trois ! =p

**Chapitre 3 : Sa fête**

L'OTAN, ou Organisation du traité de l'Atlantique Nord. Deux façons d'appeler cette organisation politique de l'après-guerre mondiale qui, selon Mello, ne servait « foutrement à rien ». Ce à quoi Near rétorquait, pour la cinquantième fois de suite, par un entortillement de chevelure qui avait le don d'agacer terriblement la jeune fille.

« Mais enfin, Near ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire là-bas quoi ! »

L'intéressé soupira discrètement ; cela faisait près d'un mois qu'elle le harcelait ainsi et il y avait de quoi faire perdre patience à plus d'un.

« Nous allons à Paris car le nouveau siège de l'organisation vient d'être ouvert, et il est évident que Chocolatto…

-Va venir fourrer son nez là-dedans, je sais… l'interrompit-elle avec énervement. Mais pourquoi ils nous invitent ceux-là aussi ? »

Le comte de la Whammy's eut un petit sourire en coin qui passa inaperçu aux yeux de Mello tandis qu'il se retournait pour gagner la porte de leur wagon. Écumant de rage de s'être ainsi laissée ignorée, la jeune fille le poursuivit en lui criant de revenir ici tout de suite, provoquant des regards interrogatifs de la part des autres passagers. Vraiment, ce voyage ne l'enchantait pas plus qu'elle mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. La reine en personne les avait priés de se rendre à Paris en tant que représentant du Royaume-Uni et cela ne se refusait tout simplement pas. Confortablement installé dans son compartiment, il entreprit de sortir de sa poche un énième rubis cube et, constatant qu'il était déjà fini, le posa négligemment sur le rebord de la tablette centrale. Il n'avait pas le cœur de le défaire et, de toute façon, il connaissait déjà la solution. Dirigeant son regard vers la porte, il vit apparaître la petite tête blonde qui lui servait de partenaire et sentit que ça allait être un long voyage.

Un très long voyage, même.

**…**

Les paysages défilent, incessants, vifs et déformés par la vitesse. Il en va toujours ainsi lorsqu'un voyageur tourne la tête pour s'absorber dans la contemplation de la vie qui passe. Les trains sont une perpétuelle fête où les rencontres affluent pour se dérober une fois le pied mis à terre dans la fumée des cheminées de gare, la valise dans la main et un sourire fatigué et soulagé sur le visage.

Enfin, cette dernière partie ne concerne bien évidemment pas tout le monde…

Concentrons nous sur un petit homme aux cheveux de neige, impassible, noyé dans ses vêtements trop grands qui lui conféraient tout de même une sorte d'aura étrange et attirante. À ses côtés, une jeune fille aux cheveux paille trainait une valise d'un certain poids, emmitouflée dans un manteau noir qui accentuait sa minceur. Ce couple assez comique liait ainsi tous les regards curieux qui ne les quittaient pas des yeux. La blondinette, une moue rageuse sur le visage, invectivait son partenaire en se plaignant de tout lorsqu'un groupe d'hommes en noir s'avança vers eux. Celui qui semblait le chef s'inclina devant le jeune enquêteur et tendit sa main en souriant poliment.

Dès qu'elle l'aperçut, Mello sut instinctivement qu'il ne lui plairait pas. Très propre sur lui-même, il sentait le parfum à des kilomètres, ses courts cheveux noirs plaqués contre son crâne avec quelque chose de brillant qui le rendait affreux -sûrement de la gomina, pensa-t-elle. Lorsqu'il tendit sa main gantée de blanc à Near, elle réprima un frisson de dégoût.

« Je suis James Fogh Stavri, enchanté monsieur le comte. C'est un honneur pour moi de vous recevoir en ce lieu. »

Le jeune homme dédaigna la main tendu et baissa les yeux vers sa mallette.

« Je suis le premier secrétaire de l'OTAN, et je vous souhaite la bienvenue au nom de notre organisation. J'espère que vous apprécierez Paris à sa juste valeur. Bien sûr, vous devez…

-Un hôtel.

-Pardon ? »

Le fier premier secrétaire se figea un instant dans un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin. Mello ricana ; bien évidemment, ce cher monsieur Stavri ignorait à quel point Near détestait répéter ou plutôt, comme il ne se répétait jamais par pur désintérêt. Prise de pitié pour le bonhomme, elle siffla entre ses dents avec un sourire sadique.

« Ben quoi, monsieur le premier secrétaire ? Le comte de la Whammy's vous demande de l'amener à son hôtel, ce n'est pas compliqué ! Vous ne pouvez pas répondre à une demande si simple ? »

Tournant ses yeux de jais vers la jeune fille, l'homme vit malgré les paroles blessantes une bouée de secours ; il se disait qu'avec elle, il avait au moins une chance d'engager la conversation…

« Vous devez être Mello, la célèbre partenaire de monsieur le comte ! Je suis enchanté. »

Et de retendre sa main avec un regard où elle put aisément lire : « Vous êtes la seule personne sur cette terre à supporter cet extraterrestre ! » ou, plus simplement, des yeux emprunts d'une admiration muette mêlée à une bonne dose de respect. Sifflant dédaigneusement, elle tendit sa main dans un geste très éloquent et que l'on pourrait traduire par « Très bien, puisque vous voulez ma main, baisez-la ». Elle dut se retenir de rire en voyant le visage de l'homme se décomposer lentement pour atteindre un blanc quasiment livide. Il fit mine de s'essuyer la main -qui devait être réellement devenue moite- sur son veston impeccable et fit volte-face un peu trop rapidement.

« Je euh… très bien, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît, je vais vous appeler une voiture qui vous y conduira. »

Le sourire aux lèvres, Mello attrapa l'anse de sa valise et emboîta le pas aux hommes de main qui se grattaient la tête, décontenancés devant une telle situation -ils ne devaient pas vraiment avoir l'habitude de faire face à de tels personnages. Étrangement de bien meilleure humeur que quelques instants plus tôt, elle sentait que, finalement, elle allait sûrement bien s'amuser dans cette ville grisâtre…

Le premier secrétaire héla un taxi et ouvrit la portière pour laisser passer les deux voyageurs en s'inclinant légèrement, le teint pâle. Il s'épongea abondamment le front avant de la refermer avec un air inquiet.

« Hum, eh bien, n'oubliez pas la fête organisée en votre honneur ce soir… »

Mello remarqua avec un plaisir certain que le ton employé avait été pratiquement suppliant. Croisant ses jambes, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Near, qui conservait son ai froid et distant. Il cligna finalement des paupières, signe qu'il avait entendu, avant que la voiture ne se mette en branle et rejoigne le ruban de bitume. La boule de neige s'absorba dans la contemplation du paysage jusqu'à l'arrivée, toujours étrangement -mais normalement pour qui le connaissait- silencieux. Il n'avait prononcé que quelques mots depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés en France. Elle commençait à se poser des questions sur ce que Near pouvait bien ressentir lorsque le tacot dans lequel ils étaient montés s'arrêta brusquement devant un imposant bâtiment de pierre qui possédait une immense porte de fer surplombée d'une imposante lanterne illuminée. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années accourut pour leur ouvrir la portière dans ses mains gantées.

« Bienvenue à l'hôtel Ritz ! »

Clignant des yeux sous tant de grandeur, Mello suivit le bonhomme jusqu'à l'entrée sans retenir sa surprise. Tant de tape-à-l'œil… elle n'en revenait pas. C'était donc ça le luxe français ? Elle pénétra dans le lieu avec panache, tentant de se donner un air de grande bourgeoise. « Clair de lune » de Beethoven retentit à ses oreilles tandis qu'elle apercevait autour d'elle ça et là d'immenses sofas de soie occupés ou non par des femmes en robe de gala et des hommes en costume. Considérant sa tunique de lin violacée couverte de la poussière du voyage, elle eut un regard dédaigneux pour ces riches emprunts de prétention.

Elle attendit Near en tapant du pied avec impatience. Son partenaire ne se pressait aucunement, regardant autour de lui avec nonchalance, dévisageant les personnes assises ou encore observant la plafond.

« Bon tu accélères ou tu veux qu'on passe la nuit dans ce hall ? »

Le jeune garçon entortilla une de ses mèches de cheveux avant de rejoindre Mello en quelques pas. L'hôtesse d'accueil, une femme toute en angles et en maigreur, leur fit un sourire pincé avec un regard sceptique par-dessus ses lunettes rondes.

« Mademoiselle, monsieur… que puis-je pour vous ? »

Elle s'exprimait dans un anglais froid mais à la syntaxe parfaite, ce qui eut le don d'énerver la jeune fille qui la toisa d'un regard noir.

« Je suis Mello, de la Whammy's house, et la boule de neige là derrière, c'est celui qu'on appelle le génie.

-Vous voulez dire, monsieur le comte de la Whammy's et sa partenaire ? »

Son ton n'avait nullement changé tandis qu'elle consultait ses registres d'un œil expert.

« C'est cela ! », railla la jeune fille, furieuse d'être nommée encore une fois « partenaire ».

Être ainsi reléguée au second rôle la mettait hors d'elle. Vraiment, cette femme l'horripilait avec ses manières sèches et son visage anguleux. Le service de cet hôtel laissait complètement à désirer, pensa-t-elle.

« Vous possédez la suite Windsor. Voici vos deux clés, je vous souhaite un très bon séjour ici. »

Écumant de rage, Mello empoigna les deux trousseaux sans même un remerciement et entraina Near vers l'ascenseur. Une fois les portes refermées sur eux, elle laissa éclater sa colère.

« Non mais pour qui ils se prennent ? Nous donner la suite Windsor* (voir fin) ! Nous rappeler cette histoire, vraiment ! Comme si l'Angleterre n'avait pas été suffisamment bouleversée ! Cette sale femme… »

Ting ! La double porte s'ouvrit sur un couloir interminable habillé de tapis bleus à fils dorés et décoré d'immenses tentures couleur prune. La bouche de la jeune fille se décrocha lentement au fur et à mesure que l'ascenseur s'ouvrait, abandonnant par là-même les reproches qu'elle était en train de faire. C'était trop… trop… trop ! Elle n'avait jamais rien vu de pareil même au sein de la cour d'Angleterre, si on exceptait le Buckingham Palace bien sûr. Lorsqu'elle recouvrit ses esprits, son coéquipier ouvrait déjà la porte de leur suite.

« Mais c'est du Louis XVI ! »

Tout était si magnifique, c'en devenait vraiment étouffant. Mello ne s'était jamais sentie à l'aise dans le luxe et la richesse, se plaisant à les injurier et se moquer de leurs grands airs. À présent qu'elle goûtait à leurs habitudes, elle en réprimait un frisson de dégoût et d'émerveillement à la fois. Des coups à la porte retentirent soudain, la faisant sursauter. Sachant très bien que Near ne se bougerait pas pour aller ouvrir, elle s'exécuta et vit apparaître un groom en chapeau qui croulait sous les valises et les paquets.

« Seriez-vous mademoiselle Mello ? Voici vos valises et on m'a demandé de vous remettre ces paquets avec, cadeaux pour la soirée.

-Euh… Ok. »

Se saisissant des paquets et laissant le petit bonhomme déposer les valises près du lit puis repartir discrètement, elle en entrouvrit un ; une magnifique robe de soie et de mousseline carmin apparut à ses yeux. Prise d'un doute, elle ouvrit le reste : des chaussures vernies à talon, une cascade de perles, des boucles d'oreilles en or et un chapeau emplumé. Relevant alors les yeux vers le ciel, elle cria, exaspérée.

« Ils ne veulent tout de même pas que je mette _ça_ ? »

**…**

Huit heures du soir, salle des fêtes du Trocadero.

Nous retrouvons une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds et à la frange trop longue conversant avec animation. Non loin de là, un jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs vêtu d'un costume blanc trop grand pour lui assailli par des hommes se donnant l'air important qui reste silencieux.

Un tableau bien étrange, en somme.

« Mais si, je mène des enquêtes ! Je te rappelle que Near est mon partenaire !

-Qui ça ? »

Elle souffla bruyamment avant de le regarder d'un œil noir. Décidemment, ce gamin-là avait autant de neurones que de boutons sur sa console de jeu, soit environ neuf si on évitait de compter le joystick.

« Le comte de la Whammy's enfin ! Le « génie », le serviteur de sa majesté, l'albinos, la boule de neige ! Tu dois quand même connaître un de ses noms !

-Mouais. »

Elle souffla de nouveau, mi énervée et mi heureuse qu'enfin quelqu'un sur cette terre ne soit pas obligé de connaître le nom de Near - mais pouvait-il au moins lever les yeux de sa console… D'ailleurs, c'était étrange qu'un jeune homme tel que lui joue impunément en plein milieu d'une réception où se mêlaient tous les plus grands et les plus puissants d'Europe.

« Eh, je te parle là, sors de ton jeu !

-Deux secondes, grogna l'autre, je vais pulvériser mon record.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout ! », s'exaspéra-t-elle en levant les yeux et les épaules vers le ciel.

Ce gamin l'énervait vraiment mais en même temps, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'intéresser à lui. Tout du moins ne ressemblait-il pas à cette grappe de politiciens fourbes et mielleux qu'elle abhorrait. Pourquoi les avait-t-on fait venir si c'était uniquement pour se présenter à des cocktails sans intérêt ? Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son partenaire qui sirotait son champagne sans prêter attention aux hommes autour de lui qui se disputaient sa présence.

« Excusez-moi, mademoiselle… »

Une main se posa sur son épaule et elle se retourna vivement en grommelant.

« Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

Elle croisa des yeux noisettes et un sourire charmeur sous une chevelure châtain de toute splendeur.

« Je suis désolé si je vous ai fait peur…

-J'ai pas eu peur, le coupa-t-elle agacée. Moi, effrayée ? Jamais ! Tu ne me connais pas. »

N'affichant nullement un air décontenancé, il lui tendit sa main avec délicatesse. Il semblait japonais au vu de sa physionomie.

« Vous accepteriez une danse, mademoiselle l'effarouchée ? »

Un long silence lui répondit, suivi d'un regard noir.

« Qui tu traites d'effarouchée ? »

Dédaignant la main tendue, elle s'approcha et prépara son poing. Elle s'apprêtait à lui mettre un bon coup lorsqu'il l'arrêta d'un geste, laissant apparaître durant quelques instants un sourire qui semblait absolument sadique.

« Vous ne devriez pas faire ça mademoiselle. Vous pourriez avoir des ennuis.

-Qui t'as sonné le grand dadais ? Je fais ce que je veux, qu'on soit à Paris, à Londres ou à Tombouctou ! »

Il eut un petit rire et lâcha la main de la jeune fille, s'avouant vaincu.

« J'aime beaucoup votre humour, décidemment. Je m'appelle Yagami Light, mon père est un policier japonais qui fait pas mal parler de lui ces temps-ci, c'est pourquoi je suis ici.

-Je t'ai pas demandé de me raconter ta vie, à ce que j'en sais.

-Veuillez me pardonner, je voulais juste me présenter pour que vous fassiez de même. Enfin, j'espérais avoir l'honneur de connaître votre nom… », susurra-t-il d'une voix mielleuse.

Elle soupira en croisant les bras ; ce gars était vraiment collant. Elle jeta un regard à Near, puis au jeune homme roux qu'elle venait de rencontrer. L'un comme l'autre s'absorbait dans son activité, à savoir l'empilement de verres pour l'un et taper sur des boutons pour l'autre. Elle se gifla mentalement ; elle n'avait pas besoin d'eux après tout, pourquoi vérifier qu'ils pouvaient lui venir en aide en cas de besoin ? Certes, elle ne sentait pas ce type, mais ce n'était pas une raison. De plus, elle était suffisamment forte pour se défendre seule. Elle revint à l'homme en face d'elle et lui fit un sourire carnassier.

« Si tu entends mon nom, tu ne l'oublieras pas de sitôt, crois-moi.

-Je ne comptais pas l'oublier, vous pouvez en être sûre.

-Très bien, tu l'auras voulu. »

Son sourire s'agrandit encore et elle le montra du doigt avec victoire.

« Je suis Mello, détective de la Whammy's house, et j'adore le chocolat ! »

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse de son interlocuteur pour lui tourner le dos et retourner auprès du fan de jeu vidéo, fière d'elle. Elle lui avait cloué le bec à celui-là ! Ne ressentant plus le besoin d'embêter son voisin, elle le laissa à son jeu et s'absorba dans la contemplation des gens qui passaient près d'eux durant un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix ne retentisse près d'elle.

« Pas mal comme présentation. »

Surprise, elle tourna son regard dans la salle pour finalement poser les yeux sur la seule personne qui était en mesure de lui parler vu les circonstances.

« Eh, le feu follet, c'est toi qui vient de parler ? »

Celui-ci se força visiblement à appuyer sur le bouton pause de sa console pour tourner ses yeux verts dissimulés par d'immenses lunettes vers elle.

« Je suis Mail Jeeva, mais appelle-moi Matt.

-… Ok. »

Surprise mais malgré tout satisfaite que cet être aie daigné arrêter son jeu pour elle, elle étira ses lèvres en un sourire machiavélique.

« Alors, _Matt,_ qu'est-ce qu'un mec comme toi viens faire dans cette foire aux riches ? T'as pas vraiment le profil !

-Je pourrais te dire exactement la même chose, miss _Mello_. »

Ils échangèrent un petit sourire qui aurait presque pu être complice s'ils avaient été amis, puis il retourna à son jeu tandis que la jeune fille tournait ses yeux bleutés vers la moitié d'albinos qui lui servait de partenaire. Quel ne fut pas son étonnement de voir le dragueur de tout à l'heure en grande conversation avec le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés. Enfin, Mello aurait plutôt dit qu'il faisait un long monologue devant la face inexpressive au teint d'albâtre qui était sensée l'écouter. Mais que voulait ce mec à la fin ? Enervée, elle fonça vers le buffet attraper quelque chose qui ressemblait à du chocolat. Elle mordit dans la truffe à pleine dents sans arrêter de fixer le duo qui ne se trouvait à présent qu'à quelques mètres.

Du côté de la boule de neige, les choses ne semblaient pas simples visiblement, puisque la jeune fille vit l'homme à la coiffure parfaite s'approcher doucement de l'oreille de Near et lui murmurer quelque chose qui fit tressaillir ses sourcils un centième de secondes. Ce spasme, même si infime, n'échappa à la blondinette qui avait pris pour habitude de constater la moindre anomalie sur le visage de pierre qu'elle avait fini par connaître un peu. Ce que ce bellâtre lui disait semblait donc ne pas lui plaire, mais alors pas du tout. Ce qui, évidemment, plaisait encore moins à Mello qui savait que chaque infime expression de son acolyte devait être amplifiée à la puissance mille. Emprunte de curiosité et d'agacement, elle se dirigea aussitôt vers le couple mais le dénommé Light l'avait vu arriver et s'éclipsa en se baissant élégamment, gratifié d'un regard tueur de la part de la jeune fille.

« Il te voulait quoi l'autre con ? »

Elle eut droit pour toute réponse à un entortillement de cheveux. Il le faisait de plus en plus en ce moment et cela commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs.

« Eh, je te parle !

-… Calme-toi, ça ne te concerne pas.

-Oh que si j'ai à voir ! C'est qui ce Yagami, là ? »

De nouveau un silence entre eux. Mello tenta de garder son calme et siffla entre ses dents.

« À moins qu'il t'aie aussi inviter à danser ?

-Ce n'est pas drôle, Mello. »

Le signe caractéristique que Near voulait en finir vite, c'était évidemment lorsqu'il prononçait son nom. De quoi alimenter encore plus le tempérament têtu de la jeune fille, bien évidemment.

« C'est toi qu'est pas drôle, Near. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à éviter, hein ? »

Il plongea ses yeux gris inexpressifs dans les siens avant de recommencer à s'entortiller les cheveux.

« Je vais rentrer à l'hôtel. »

Il fit quelques pas puis s'arrêta et, sans se retourner, ajouta.

« Toi non plus, ne tarde pas trop. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux et fixa le dos blanc qui s'éloignait tranquillement. Near qui hésite avant de parler ? Near qui donne un conseil ? Near qui se préoccupe de quelqu'un, d'elle qui plus est ? Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Légèrement perturbée, elle décida de quitter elle aussi la fête, qui de toute façon l'importunait depuis qu'elle avait commencé. Near parti, elle n'était plus forcée de rester et c'était un vrai soulagement. Quoique… elle n'avait pas besoin d'attendre quoi que ce soit pour faire ce qui lui plaisait. C'est sur cette bonne pensée qu'elle quitta la salle sans prêter aucunement attention à ce qui l'entourait.

Grave erreur…

Une main se referma soudainement sur sa bouche et elle put sentir le tissu d'un mouchoir frotter contre son nez. Nullement décontenancée, elle cessa de respirer pour analyser froidement la situation ; elle ne se laisserait pas faire, il en était hors de question. Considérant le coton blanc si dangereux pour elle qui se collait à son visage, elle crissa des dents. Elle sentait contre son dos l'homme qui la maintenait fermement, attendant sûrement qu'elle cesse de s'agiter sous l'effet du chloroforme. Elle se décida alors à jouer le tout pour le tout et renversa sa jambe en arrière, venant frapper avec son talon l'entrejambe de son agresseur violemment et rapidement. Lorsqu'elle entendit le cri de douleur escompté, elle chercha à se dégager en empoignant les bras et en les écartant de toutes ses forces. Elle se précipita dans l'ouverture créée avant de se retourner pour faire face à son agresseur, les poings levés.

Avec un sourire sadique, elle le considéra longuement tandis qu'il se relevait avec difficulté.

« À nous deux maintenant, sale lâche. Tu vas tâter de la colère de Mello ! »

* * *

Voilà la fin du troisième chapitre !

J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, même si ça a prit pas mal de temps avant que je ne le finisse…

Je vais essayer de publier plus rapidement la prochaine fois =)

_Reviews please ?_

* Edouard VIII, roi d'Angleterre, a renoncé au trône en 1936 pour épouser une américaine divorcée deux fois du nom de Wallis Simpson. L'histoire a fait scandale en Angleterre.


	5. Chapter 4 : Son secret ?

**Auteur : **Hinatou-chan

**Disclaimer : **Encore une fois, Near, Mello, Matt, Light… bref tous les personnages de death note appartiennent à Tsugumi Ohba et revêtent l'apparence qu'il leur a donné avec Takeshi Obata, à l'exception près de Mello qui est une fille.

**Notes : **Allez, je suis sympa, je vous ai disséminé pas mal d'indices sur Chocolatto dans ce chapitre ;) Vous n'allez pas être déçus, j'espère ! Mais je conserve un peu de suspens, non mais. Sinon plus personne ne lirait… =p Bref, très bonne lecture ! Et désolée pour le retard, mais j'ai vécu un mois sans internet alors.. dur de poster des chapitres ! Et je m'excuse aussi pour la petite taille de ce chapitre. je tâcherai de faire mieux encore la prochaine fois.

**Chapitre 4 : Son secret ?**

La poigne de fer de Mello se referma sur le veston de l'individu tandis qu'elle armait son autre poing, prête à frapper, lorsqu'un cri l'arrêta en pleine action.

« Pitié, pitié ! Excusez-moi, j'vous en supplie ! »

La jeune fille arqua un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension avant de se relever d'un bond, dévisageant son interlocuteur de toute sa hauteur. Celui-ci était minablement recroquevillé sur le sol, les quatre fers en l'air, et affichait un grand sourire niais.

« T'es qui, toi ?

-Tô... Tôta Matsuda, enchanté. »

L'individu présenta une main tremblante, son sourire candide toujours plaqué sur le visage.

« Ah ouais ? Ben pas moi. »

Elle plaça son talon aiguille sur le ventre de l'homme en se félicitant d'avoir finalement accepté de mettre les affaires qu'on lui avait envoyées -c'était bien plus pratique que des baskets, après tout. Il eut un petit cri de douleur et se remit à s'excuser platement, une lueur affolée parcourant ses pupilles d'un noir de jais.

« Qui t'as envoyé ? »

Il se tut et écarquilla les yeux autant qu'il le pouvait. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'il avait tout le physique d'un japonais moyen, les yeux en amande, les cheveux noirs et lisse, et fronça les sourcils.

« 'Me dis pas que c'est l'autre frimeur qui te l'as demandé ! »

À peine eut-elle prononcé ces mots qu'un applaudissement retentit non loin d'eux. Surprise, Mello se redressa vivement et scruta les ténèbres environnantes en direction du bruit qui semblait se rapprocher. Enfin, dans la lumière crue de la lampe murale, apparut un pied. Puis une jambe, puis deux, puis le buste, ces satanés mains qui continuaient de se frapper l'une l'autre, le cou et enfin la tête. une tête bien connue, àa vrai dire, qui affichait un sourire suffisant assez désagréable...

« Toi !

-Oui, moi. Vous êtes très forte, mademoiselle _Mello._ Vous avez tout de suite deviné que c'était moi qui l'avait envoyé ! »

Un frisson de fierté et de dédain parcourut la jeune fille.

« Tu parles Charles ! Tu ne pensais tout de même pas réussir ton coup en demandant à un nullard comme lui de me kidnapper ?

-Bien sûr que non, ce serait une offense à votre égard… »

Le jeune homme lui décocha un sourire qui sonnait tellement faux qu'elle en eut une grimace de dégoût. Si elle détestait Near, elle lui reconnaissait une qualité bien dure à trouver : il ne faisait guère semblant. Le faux sourire comme les faux pleurs lui étaient inconnus et inutiles, chose qu'elle appréciait à sa juste valeur et, à contrario, elle détestait absolument le genre d'ordure qu'était Yagami Light.

« Pour tout dire, j'étais même absolument sûr que vous l'enverriez balader. »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme qui se tenait toujours par terre et qui maintenant semblait vexé sans oser pour autant ouvrir la bouche. Elle sentit une peur certaine qui émanait de lui et reporta alors toute son attention sur son « ennemi », redoublant de méfiance. Il n'était pas net, mais alors pas du tout, ce bonhomme.

« Bon. Tu voulais me tester, mais encore ? Dans quel but ignoble ?

-Tout de suite les grands mots ! »

Son sourire s'élargit et il écarta les bras en un sursaut maladif.

« Je souhaitais simplement vous montrez les maigres pouvoirs de mes hommes de main… et vous invitez ainsi à me rejoindre. »

Ce fut au tour de Mello de sourire. Elle alla même jusqu'au ricanement.

« Ton marketing n'est pas terrible alors. Qui voudrait rejoindre un comité de bouffons au service d'un vantard égocentrique ?

-Les deux vont souvent de pair, vous l'admettrez.

-Ouais. Toujours est-il que je décline l'offre, salut. »

Elle s'apprêtait à lui tourner le dos lorsqu'il la rappela d'une voix rauque et impérieuse.

« Attendez.

-Quoi encore ? »

Elle plongea son regard dans les yeux de son interlocuteur et rencontra deux orbes rouges qui la firent frissonner malgré elle. il lui sembla que l'homme avait soudain changé de masque, découvrant sa véritable personnalité dans toute sa splendeur... et son horreur.

« Vous combattez Chocolatto, n'est-ce pas ?

-Où veux-tu en venir ? »

Voyant qu'elle lui accordait de nouveau de l'intérêt, le sourire figé réapparut sur ses lèvres. Il fit un pas assuré vers elle, une main tendue vers les cheveux de la jeune fille. Celle-ci l'évita avec dégoût et se replia vers le mur. légèrement vexé, il cracha d'un ton suffisant :

« Vous avez beau être l'acolyte du plus grand détective du monde, vous n'avancez pas d'un pouce ! Et savez-vous pourquoi ? »

Il marqua une pause et ses yeux s'enflammèrent de nouveau.

« Parce que le « génie », Near, ou quel que soit son nom, n'est rien. Non, ni vous ni lui ne pouvez l'égaler…

- Égaler qui ? »

Semblant revenir à la réalité, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire sadique.

« Lui, le bras droit de Chocolatto, mon rival ! »

Un long silence suivit la tirade, plongeant Mello dans une série d'interrogations ; Chocolatto ! elle était plus près du but qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été, et tout ça grâce à cet énergumène qu'elle exécrait. Elle décida immédiatement qu'elle se devait absolument de soutirer toutes les informations qu'elle pouvait à ce débile.

« Tu dis qu'il est ton rival… La police japonaise a aussi une dent contre Chocolatto ? »

Le jeune homme prit soudain un air outré et vociféra.

« Voyons, vous êtes folle ! Moi, avec la police japonaise, cette bande d'incapables ? Non, je vise bien plus grand, je possède un but bien plus noble. J'apporterai la paix dans le monde en supprimant toute cette vermine qui pourrit en surface, tous ces assassins, voleurs, pilleurs, profanateurs ! Riches, pauvres, hommes, femmes, enfants ! Parce que j'en ai le pouvoir… »

Pendant qu'il déblatérait sa mégalomanie, Mello, qui n'en avait rien à faire de ce tas d'âneries, eut soudain une illumination et son visage s'assombrit.

« Toi et tes larbins êtes vous aussi une association de malfaiteurs…

-Euh, non, moi je suis juste le second de monsieur Yagami père… », fit une voix hésitante dans son dos.

Elle se retourna pour considérer Matsuda qui avait levé un doigt tremblant et qui semblait ne pas trop comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Elle haussa alors un sourcil, se demandant ce qu'il faisait encore là.

« Light m'a dit que vous étiez euh… une _usurpatrice_, et qu'il fallait vous arrêter… », continua-t-il en affichant une telle mine de chien battu qu'elle en eut presque pitié.

Ce pauvre garçon n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui se tramait juste à côté de lui, et c'était tant mieux. Elle le poussa du pied en lui intimant de partir et de ne rien dire à ce « Yagami père » puis reporta son attention sur l'homme qui venait de terminer sa crise d'égocentrisme et semblait à présent calmé.

« Je t'écoute, monsieur le « je veux devenir le maître du monde ». Qui est derrière Chocolatto ? »

Il lui décocha un sourire qui cette fois arborait plus une teinte de vérité, plus cruel également, et secoua la tête.

« Vous devriez le savoir mieux que personne… à moins que monsieur le génie ait omis de vous en parler ? Ce ne serait pas gentil de sa part…

-Attends, tu veux dire que Near connaît le chef de l'organisation ?

-Plutôt deux fois qu'une… enfin, il doit avoir ses raisons de vous le taire ! »

Son corps bougeant seul, Mello attrapa son interlocuteur par le col de sa chemise et le plaqua au mur.

« Qui ? Qui est-ce ?, hurla-t-elle.

-Navré… Une autre fois, je me serais fait un plaisir de vous le dire pour contrecarrez les plans de N mais je vais lui faire plaisir et taire le nom. De toute façon, je ne pense pas que vous me croiriez si je vous le disais maintenant, miss Mello. »

De rage, elle frappa son poing contre le mur. Elle savait très bien qu'il ne cracherait pas le morceau, d'ailleurs il ne devait pas savoir grand chose. Non, il faisait ça exprès pour la tester, encore, pour voir où étaient ses limites, mais elle ne lui montrerait pas. Jamais. Plutôt mourir !

« Sale terroriste, persifla-t-elle, espèce d'ordure !

-Pas terroriste. Je préfère la notion de justicier. », rectifia-t-il.

Relâchant son étreinte sur le col de chemise, elle se recula en lui jetant un regard noir. Il ne lui apporterait rien de plus ; rien qu'elle aurait voulu savoir en tout cas, car ce qui lui importait jusqu'au point de s'en tourmenter, étrangement, n'était rien d'autre que l'identité du grand chef. C'était un fait curieux, ce désir viscéral de connaître un simple nom, et même elle se rendait compte de son incongruité.

« Ouais, c'est ça. Retourne derrière le badge de ton père, monsieur le petit justicier. »

Sur ce, elle prit congé et regagna l'hôtel au pas de course, furieuse.

« Et donc, ce Light Yagami, c'est un vrai bouffon. »

Achevant son récit, Mello hocha la tête avec conviction. Elle venait de lui raconter son entrevue de la soirée avec force détails et attendait maintenant une réaction.

« Hmm…

-… Comment ça, « Hmm… » ? Je te raconte une histoire sensationnelle et ça te fait ni chaud ni froid ! »

En soupirant, l'individu leva les yeux de sa console de jeu pour les plonger dans ceux de celle qui s'était auto-déclarée son amie quelques minutes avant, lorsqu'ils s'étaient croisés dans le couloir de l'hôtel. Il s'était par la suite avéré que leurs suites se trouvaient voisines et la jeune fille s'était « invitée » dans la chambre avec un grand sourire carnassier.

« Non, non, c'est intéressant… mais pourquoi tu ne vas pas raconter tout ça à Near ? Il me semble qu'il aurait pas mal de choses à te justifier. »

La jeune fille affecta un air ennuyé avant de lui répondre.

« Tu comprends pas… pour lui il n'y a aucune raison qu'il se justifie ! Par contre l'autre crétin… »

Elle craqua ses phalanges et il semblât à Matt qu'elle s'embrasait.

« Je vais lui faire payer son silence ! Pourquoi j'aurais pas le droit de savoir qui c'est, le big boss, hein ? Tu peux me le dire, toi ?

-Ben non, moi je sais pas qui c'est. »

Exaspérée par sa réponse, elle porta ses mains à sa tête et ses yeux au ciel.

« Raah, t'es con !

-Pourquoi tu ne vas pas parler à ta boule de neige, au lieu de tergiverser sur le fils quelconque d'un policier quelconque ? C'est toi qui es idiote.

-… Mais… »

Elle fit la moue et serra les poings, enrageant devant la confidence qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, son impuissance face à la boule de neige qu'était son coéquipier.

« Il est l'une des rares personnes… que je ne parviens pas à faire parler… »

Détournant le regard, elle se prit dans la contemplation du sol, vaguement frustrée. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle sentit soudain une main lui caresser affectueusement les cheveux, ce à quoi elle répondit par un glapissement outré en se retournant brusquement.

« Eh, tu fais quoi là ? »

Mais il ne lui répondit pas, la dépassa et quitta la pièce après avoir laissé dans la poche de sa veste un petit papier plié en quatre. Rougissante, elle prit le papier d'un geste vif et le déplia ; il s'agissait d'une adresse et d'un numéro de portable, dont l'encre avait un peu bavé. Elle entendit la porte se rouvrir soudain et releva les yeux pour apercevoir la tête rousse de son ami passer, gêné.

« Euh, c'est ma chambre d'hôtel en fait, alors ce serait pas mal si c'était plutôt toi qui sortait… »

Un long silence suivit la tirade, puis on put entendre un rire étouffé. Mello passa la porte sans dire un mot, se retenant de pouffer à en devenir aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse. Matt se frotta la tête en affichant un air navré.

« Ahlàlà… c'est ça que de vouloir paraître cool. »

Laissant donc là le pauvre jeune homme et ses considérations coolesques, la jeune fille parcourut le couloir en chantonnant, le cœur plus léger. Cela faisait des années qu'elle ne s'était pas confiée à quelqu'un, étant la plupart du temps seule dans la Whammy's house avec Near et Roger ou bien en mission d'espionnage où tous étaient suspects. Elle se rendait compte à présent de l'importance d'avoir un ami -même légèrement forcé- et eut l'espace d'un quart de millième de secondes pitié pour la pauvre boule de neige, seule dans cet appartement froid, seule dans ce grand orphelinat, seule parmi tous ces gens, toujours, partout, pour tout… pensée qui s'envola rapidement pour se recentrer sur le nouvel ami et l'aventure qu'elle venait de vivre. Pour une fois que quelque chose lui arrivait qui ne l'énervait pas trop et la remplissait de fierté ! Elle en oublia même le malaise qu'elle avait ressenti en songeant à la discussion qu'elle aurait -forcément- avec Near. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la suite toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, ce qui lui indiqua que l'autre moitié d'albinos devait dormir. Quittant ces horribles escarpins inconfortables et sa robe de soirée au corset bien trop serré à son goût, elle se glissa elle-même dans son lit pour sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain était jour de rencontre avec monsieur le PDG de l'OTAN en compagnie de l'incontournable monsieur James Fogh Stavri… De nouveaux paquets furent déposés dans la suite par le même pauvre petit groom et Mello se vit à nouveau obligée de chausser des escarpins -rouge sang- avec une robe -moulante à souhait muni d'un décolleté insupportablement échancré. De quoi la rendre folle de rage d'avantage encore que la veille ! Or donc, après avoir revêtu la tenue d'usage, les deux équipiers quittèrent l'hôtel pour le Q.G. parisien de l'OTAN où ils retrouvèrent le pauvre James qui s'épongeait le front d'appréhension. Les apercevant, il risqua un pauvre sourire et leur ouvrit la porte poliment.

« Bonjour à vous ! Vous plaisez-vous à l'hôtel Ritz ? Comment avez-vous trouvé la soirée d'hier ? Que pensez-vous du temps ? Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ? »

Questions qui, bien sûr, restèrent sans réponses… Near passa le premier, indifférent à l'agitation ambiante, silhouette fantomatique au milieu de la foule d'employés se pressant vers une tâche quelconque. Derrière venait évidemment Mello, les mains sur les hanches, qui lançait des regards noirs à qui tournait les yeux vers elle. Et enfin donc, le pauvre premier secrétaire qui semblait avoir pris dix ans en quelques minutes. Tout cela formait un tableau plutôt cocasse, comme une bulle de savon au milieu de l'océan qu'était l'OTAN. Ils franchirent quelques portes, empruntèrent un ascenseur recouvert de miroirs multiples puis longèrent un couloir immense à la moquette bordeaux avant de pénétrer dans le bureau du président par une lourde porte en bois laqué.

« Monsieur le comte de la Whammy's, mademoiselle la comtesse…, monsieur Stavri. Je suis très heureux de vous voir ! »

Mello se rengorgea à l'entente du titre qu'on lui donnait -même si cela revenait toujours à être la partenaire de l'autre nain- et releva fièrement le menton tandis que son coéquipier considérait de ses yeux insondables le bonhomme qui se trouvait derrière le lourd bureau de chêne sans piper mot. Rendant son regard à l'enquêteur, l'homme, qui devait avoir une quarantaine d'années et possédait déjà une toison de neige égale à celle de son interlocuteur muet, perdit son sourire jovial pour les considérer gravement.

« L'heure n'est pas aux politesses, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais donc vous donner tout de suite les raisons officieuses de votre venue.

-Bien. »

Rassuré par la voix calme de Near, le président sortit d'un tiroir un paquet dont la ficelle avait déjà été défaite et déplia le papier. Entre les plis apparurent une plaquette de chocolat et une lettre pliée en deux. En gros sur la tablette figuraient les initiales bien connues : Chocolatto.

Écarquillant les yeux de stupeur, le premier secrétaire eut un mouvement de recul et s'épongea abondamment le front en poussant de petits cris.

« Mon dieu…! Mon dieu…! »

En silence, le détective de la Whammy's s'approcha de l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit d'un coup sec, ce qui fit sursauter le président.

« Mais… mais ! Elle aurait pu être piégée !, miaula-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

-Ce n'est pas le style de Chocolatto. Au pire, il aurait pu y avoir une araignée en plastique… »

La stupéfaction était générale. Même Mello en était surprise. Near semblait connaître Chocolatto bien plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître et sa déclaration en disait long ; il connaissait le caractère du chef de l'organisation, c'était évident. Il l'avait donc côtoyé de très près. Pourquoi donc ne parvenait-il pas à l'attraper s'il le connaissait si bien ? Peut-être ne _voulait_-il pas l'attraper… les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête tandis que Near lisait le contenu de la lettre avec attention. Enfin, il la reposa et considéra le président. Celui-ci, attentif, lui demanda.

« Croyez-vous qu'ils sont sérieux ?

-On ne peut plus. »

Un soupir d'effroi sortit des lèvres de l'homme qui avait tout à coup pâli.

« J'avais espéré… la formule… cette façon de… c'est impossible… une blague…! », murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même.

Pendant ce temps, Mello s'était approchée de Near et considérait son acolyte avec circonspection. C'était bizarre… elle aurait juré qu'il se faisait du souci. Elle tourna un regard curieux vers la lettre et l'empoigna. La dépliant, elle la lut à son tour et faillit la lâcher sous la surprise. Reconsidérant Near, elle fronça les sourcils ; ce n'était pas possible… ses yeux retournèrent sur le papier et elle parcourut à nouveau la phrase des yeux. Ce con se payait leur tête ! À cet instant précis, elle avait une furieuse envie de tuer le chef de Choccolato -encore plus que d'habitude. Monsieur Stavri, légèrement inquiet par la subite bien qu'imperceptible agitation de la pièce, s'approcha à son tour avec curiosité. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait mettre à la fois le président de l'OTAN, le plus grand détective du monde et sa partenaire dans un tel état ? Il se hissa par-dessus les épaules et glissa également un coup d'œil à la feuille. Ce qu'il y vit, comme les autres, le stupéfia.

« Nous… nous sommes perdus ! hurla-t-il soudain en se prenant la tête dans les mains, dire que… que nous venons à peine d'en sortir ! Encore une ? Ah ! Non ! »

Sur ces mots, il se mit à tourner dans la pièce en sautillant piètrement. L'atmosphère générale s'était changée en glace. Vous vous demandez sûrement ce qui était inscrit sur cette simple feuille de papier. Non ? C'est bien simple. En lettres majuscules découpées dans un journal quelconque était inscrit :

**« JE DECLENCHERAI LA 3****E**** GUERRE MONDIALE HAHAHA »**

Sacré Chocolatto.

* * *

Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !

_Reviews please ?_


End file.
